


Инцидент с носками

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: В ЮНИТ происходят странные вещи.





	Инцидент с носками

— На полигон их, Бентон! Пять очередей по каждому, как минимум, а лучше сразу взорвите, — громкий голос Бригадира было слышно даже в коридоре.  
— Кого это вы там опять собрались взрывать, старина? — неодобрительно поморщился Доктор, входя в кабинет. — Сколько раз я говорил вам, что насилие — это не...  
— И проследите, чтобы все эти... все экземпляры были собраны без исключения, — не обращая внимания на Доктора, продолжал инструктировать сержанта Бентона глава ЮНИТа. — Не хватало нам ещё, чтобы один из них уполз и размножился. Или что там они ещё умеют делать.  
— Кто уполз? Кто размножился? — Доктор озадаченно закрутил головой по сторонам, но не увидел ничего, что могло бы представлять опасность. — Что здесь вообще происходит, Летбридж-Стюарт?  
— А, Доктор, — наконец-то заметил его Бригадир. — Вы-то мне и нужны.  
— Надеюсь, не для того, чтобы выпустить по мне пять очередей на полигоне, — саркастически хмыкнул Доктор, устраиваясь в кресле. — Доброе утро, сержант Бентон. Какие у вас милые носки в руках. В ЮНИТе решили пересмотреть концепцию военной формы?  
— Ага, вы тоже подумали, что это носки! — торжествующе сказал Бригадир.  
— Хм, а чем это ещё может быть, Летбридж-Стюарт? Забавные такие носки… — Доктор более пристально всмотрелся в ворох носков в руках сержанта. – В полосочку, клеточку, с котятами, цветочками… и чем там ещё? Танками?  
— Сегодня утром они внезапно появились во всех помещениях ЮНИТа. На каждом столе, в каждом кабинете. Вы уже были у себя в лаборатории? Нет? Пойдёмте! – Бригадир буквально выдернул Доктора из кресла и потащил за собой. – Бентон, вы с нами, будете обезвреживать в случае чего.  
В лаборатории тоже обнаружились носки. Десять белоснежных, зелёных, бордовых, жёлтых и синих пар носков с легкомысленными оборочками, а также одна абсолютно чёрная пара без оборочек зловеще лежали на столе прямо поверх недописанных отчётов. Бентон вывалил на стол принесённую с собой добычу и нервно направил на образовавшуюся кучу пистолет.  
— Да прекратите вы, сержант, — проворчал Доктор. — Ну носки, подумаешь, кто-то просто глупо пошутил.  
— Кто-то? – с многозначительным видом встопорщил усы Бригадир. — Подумайте сами, Доктор. Пластиковые нарциссы, которые бесплатно раздавали на улице всем желающим. Преподнесённые землянам в дар инопланетные семена, якобы могущие решить проблему голода. Сотни носков, появляющиеся вдруг ни с того ни с сего в нашей штаб-квартире…  
— Вы полагаете, что это… — Доктор задумчиво поскрёб подбородок и моментально посерьёзнел. – Конечно, это в его стиле, но… носки?  
— У Мастера своеобразное чувство юмора, — пожал плечами Бригадир. — Возможно, это показалось ему смешным.  
— И мы знаем, что он способен коварно и незаметно проникать в здание ЮНИТа, сэр, — поддержал начальство Бентон.  
— Он решил, что мы сочтём носки дурацкой шуткой, потеряем бдительность… тут-то они и нападут.  
— Отрастят зубы и отгрызут нам ноги. Или резко начнут увеличиваться, затянут нас в себя целиком и живьём переварят. Или станут невероятно тяжёлыми и утянут нас под землю. Или нам в пятки выделится смертельный яд. Или носки отложат нам в ноги свои личинки и…  
— Достаточно, сержант, — пресёк вдохновенный полёт бентоновской фантазии Летбридж-Стюарт. – Мы поняли основную идею.  
— Что ж, — Доктору было сложно это признать, но в словах коллег был определённый смысл. Мастер уже три недели не появлялся, что было для него нетипично. К тому же, Мастер снился ему сегодня ночью, что всегда было плохим знаком. Доктор, правда, никак не мог вспомнить, были ли на Мастере во сне носки… Скорее всего, были, он бы запомнил, если Мастер вдруг вздумал бы щеголять в его снах босиком. – Кхм. Тогда давайте внимательно изучим всё перед тем, как делать окончательные выводы. И, кстати, куда запропастилась Джо?..

* * *

Когда Джо заглянула в лабораторию, изучение вражеских объектов было в самом разгаре.  
Сержант Бентон старательно распускал носки и складывал получившиеся нитки в пробирки. Доктор с напряжённым видом разглядывал оборочки зелёного носка в микроскоп. В воздухе пахло горелой синтетикой.  
— С какой вы планеты? – слегка утомлённо, но всё ещё довольно угрожающе спрашивал Бригадир у особо подозрительного ярко-оранжевого носка в фиолетовую полоску. – В чём заключается ваш план? Что Мастер приказал вам сделать?  
Носок безмолвствовал.  
— О, я вижу, вам всем понравился мой подарок! – радостно хлопнула в ладоши Джо. – Правда они ужасно милые?  
— Подарок, мисс Грант? – медленно спросил Бригадир, оторвавшись от допрашиваемого носка.— В каком смысле – подарок?  
— Сегодня же День Сил специальных операций, вы что, забыли? Наш профессиональный праздник! Я долго думала, что же подарить, а потом решила, что носки порадуют всех без исключения. Ладно, пойду спрошу у Майка, как ему понравилась его пара, а потом бросайте то, чем вы там сейчас занимаетесь, и приходите в зал совещаний есть торт! Я сама испекла!  
Протараторив всё это, Джо снова скрылась за дверью. Бригадир, Бентон, Доктор и оставшиеся в живых носки ошеломлённо посмотрели ей вслед.  
— А вы всё «Мастер, Мастер»! — первым пришёл в себя Доктор и раздражённо отодвинул от себя микроскоп. – Сразу же было ясно, что это просто носки!  
— Если вам это было сразу ясно, Доктор, зачем же вы только что пытались инвертировать их полярность и требовали выделения бюджетных средств на синхротрон, чтобы засунуть в него эти «просто носки»?  
— У меня есть идея, сэр. Доктор, — вежливо прервал стремительно назревающий конфликт сержант Бентон. — Скоро восьмое марта, Международный женский день, и я подумал, что Джо…  
В глазах у Доктора сверкнули хулиганские огоньки.  
— Гм, вы правы, мы должны очень тщательно подойти к проблеме выбора подарка для мисс Грант, сержант, — согласился Бригадир.  
Новоявленные заговорщики увлечённо заспорили о том, что лучше дарить на восьмое марта – гель для душа или помаду, и никто из них не заметил, как чёрная пара носков украдкой соскользнула со стола Доктора и быстро поползла по направлению к ТАРДИС.


End file.
